


Rideau

by Shanshui



Series: Syberia [1]
Category: Syberia
Genre: Gen, mention de mort, mention de sang
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanshui/pseuds/Shanshui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble sur les derniers jours de la cantatrice Helena Romanski</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rideau

NDA : L’action de ce drabble (texte de 100 mots) se passe quelques jours après la fin de Syberia 1 et a pour protagoniste la cantatrice russe Hélèna Romanski. 

Dans Sybéria II, on apprend dans un journal qu’Hélèna est morte et comme je me suis attachée aux personnages du jeu, j’ai voulu lui rendre un petit hommage.

Avertissement : Mentions de mort et de sang.

Disclaimer : Tous les droits du jeu Syberia appartiennent à Benoît Sokal et Microïds. 

Bonne lecture à tous.

 

 

 

Helena inspire une grande bouffée d’air frais, un sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant qu’il neige et que ce satané vent de sel s’est apaisé, Helena peut enfin sortir sur la jetée sans son masque. Helena n’aurait pu rêver mieux pour s’éteindre…

Bien que distrayante, son aventure à l’usine de Komkolzgrad a laissé des séquelles et depuis peu, ses quintes de toux sont accompagnées de tâches rouges contrastant avec le blanc de son mouchoir. 

Son heure est proche, pourtant, Helena ne ressent ni tristesse, ni inquiétude.  
« Que le rideau tombe, murmure t-elle sereine, je suis prête ».

 

 

Fin.


End file.
